fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Flor
Alice Flor (アリスフロール, Arisu Furōru) is part of the Gemma Empire and is the strongest female mage within the entire Aeternum continent and the second strongest person within the Nine Warmages. She is accredited as Freyja (フライヤー''Furaiya'' 高魔女 Kō Majo, Lit. High Witch) and Madness (狂気,'' Kyōki'') for the sheer mastery and power she commands with her magic. Appearance Alice is considered by many as the most beautiful female in Aeternum. Such a statement is justified by her bosom and her elegant face. She also has a slim and curvy physique, which makes her very attractive. Alice has fair light skin, piercing garnet eyes but also appears to have shades of ruby mixed in. She has golden blonde hair that extends past her shoulders that cascades down her back. She also has a half-up hairstyle with a braid in which hangs over her left shoulder. Finally, her blonde bangs cover her forehead and have a rose pin at the top left side of her hair. Alinia normally wears a black dress with red ruffles at the lowest part of the dress. It also appears to connect to a collar that she wears around her neck. Personality Alice has shown to be highly intelligent over many topics and disciplines. Alice knows well about the historical structure of the Gemma Empire. She is feisty and temperamental to the point many are astonished she runs many large businesses in Gemma. She normally is very hard to persuade and extremely stubborn. Her stubbornness is a rather comical effect with the rest of the Warmages. Her wrath for enemies is truly horrific to the point she has been dragged away from a battlefield when invading armies surrendered as she continuously used Destruction Magic on them. Alice's personality has been called inflexible on matters of state. When Irminsul is not within Gemma, or willing or able Alice demands the other Warmages to respect her decisions regarding the Empire. Such as during an invasion of Gemma by the nation Vasparia Irminsul wasn’t in the Empire. So she commanded the Warmages to stop the armies while she destroyed Vasparia, showing absolutely ruthlessness with dealing with enemies. History Alice was born to a low ranking noble family of the Gemma Empire some 300 years ago. After a revolt among the surrounding cities, her family was left decimated and financially broken. Her mother eventually arrived in Moria the Captial City of the Gemma Empire. Her mother couldn't support herself let alone a baby. So on her first birthday, she decided to give Alice her present a new home. She looked for a couple to take her baby, but no one would. As nightfall came she began to lose hope. However, she stumbled onto the Spiral Spire the home of the Magic God Irminsul. She pounded on the door and Irminsul came angerly. She quickly pushed Alice into his arms and ran. Before Irminsul could even use a spell to stop this woman she died, from exhaustion and lack of food. He took Alice in and after using Arcanism to determine her age, knew that day was her birthday. During her childhood in the Spiral Spire Alice would study the countless magic tomes within it. When she showed prowess in Magic Irminsul began to teach her. Her training was difficult and exhausting but in time became comparable to Irminsul, even advancing beyond even Irminsul’s use of some of the Magics he taught to her creating new styles. Power & Abilities Magical Abilities Immeasurable and Overwhelming Magic Power: Alice possesses such levels of Magic Power considered on par with Irminsul to where even others in the Warmages, which already possess overwhelming power are considered children when compared to her. She has shown extremely destructive use of her power for being able to with little effort able to cast spells to wipe entire cities off the map. Her power is of such magnitude that during the Combat Tournament of São she defeated the Seven Sages with no effort despite them considered on par with the Wizard Saints of Ishgar. Her Magic Power when described in nature, has been called soft and hard, peaceful and wrathful, and warm and cold. This alone has caused many enemies to be confused and causes them to doubt themselves and not fight her strategically. Her power is so great that among the other eight nations of Aeternum everyone knows her name and reputation. Her power along with Irminsul’s is why Zeref never tried to invade Gemma. Grandmaster of Magic Manipulation: 'Similar to Irminsul, Alice has developed a mastery over magical forces that would transcend the knowledge and skills of even some of the most esteemed mages. *'Filtration (濾過, Roka. Lit. Cleaning Process): An advanced kind of Magic Manipulation Technique invented by the Magic God Irminsul. This technique is based on the natural filtration system Ley Lines have. As Ley Lines absorb Ethernano and become current of Magic Power, they have a filtration system This system keeps out everything, not Ethernano. This includes but not limited to Magic Barrier Particles, biological or intangible particles and energy from humans, gods, dragons, demons, Vulcans, etc. This leaves only very clean or basic Magic Power. Irminsul took this concept and discovered with enough training one could force out any undesired material that would infect or corrupt one's body or Magic Origin. *'Anti-Magic Break' (アンチマジックブレイク,'' Anchi-Majikku Bureiku''. Lit. Breaking Anti-Magic) Another highly advanced kind of Magic Manipulation Technique invented by Irminsul and taught to Alice. Mages can be rendered powerless when bound by certain magical materials, substances, or alloys that produce anti-magic properties such as Magic Seal Stones and Maginium. However, as these materials, substances, or alloys are magical or created by magic their neutralizing effect can be overpowered. By understanding the specific wavelength one can use their Magic Power by reversing it against this wavelength. This would allow them to use Magic even when bound by Magic Seal Stone Cuffs or to damage constructs made of Maginium. With this technique, one can even negate Magic Barrier Particles. Age Age (青年戻りますアージュ, Ājyu lit. "Returning to One's Youth or Elder"): A magic that manipulates the biological age of the caster. By manipulating the Ethernano in her body, she can control the age of her body completely. Alice was taught this magic by Irminsul. Whereas Irminsul will shift in and out of ages to suit his needs, Alice doesn't preferring to be in her youth. Destruction Magic Destruction Magic: (破壊魔導, Hakai Mahō Lit. Magic of Destruction) also called Annihilation Magic is an immensely powerful form of Magic that’s the whole purpose is solely the destruction of the world and all that exists. Alice has developed countless variations and applications in the spellwork of this particular magic. While originally learned from Irminsul and possessing the same level of destruction as him, she took new routes with the magic. Whereas Irminsul did master the magic he never bothered developing it further or creating new variations within it. Alice's use of Destruction Magic is in many regards more advanced than Irminsul's despite him being a master of it. She created multitudes of new spells that had highly versatile applications. Her use of this magic is so feared that even other Warmages run-in terror when she uses it. She can create powerful beams of Destruction Magic than can fire for over 500km in distance and can blast through mountains. She can also cause her destruction spells to be strong enough to destroy entire towns and cities. Incantation Magic: 呪術魔法, Jujutsu Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic and Enchantment that casts Enchantments via speech-craft. Alice is greatly talented in his magic which is a form of the art of enchanting. According to Irminsul Alice is classified as a High Enchanter (高位付加術士ハイエンチャンター Hai Enchantā), as shown by her use of words to manipulate and transform landscapes, climates, and the very terra firma of the world itself. With the right combination of words she can manipulate the atmosphere, objects, people, even able to turn inanimate objects into fully functioning humans or humans into inanimate object or other living organisms. Invel Yura stated that Alice’s power and talent with Enchantments were comparable to Irene Belserion. He also stated that Alice was superior in attaching and detaching Magic than Irene. She also could transform any magic she detached into other kinds once attached to an object or person. However, unlike most typical users of Enchantment Alice has one drawback. As her words themselves are magic, any thing she says can turn into an enchantment. So to prevent this requires a highly trained control over her Magic Power. Which at times can interfere with her battles with strong opponents. Quotes Trivia •Alice’s first name is named after the character Alice in the novel Alice in Wonderland. Flor is the Spanish word for flower. *Alice shares images and a similar character structure to Celica Arfonia from the Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor manga. Such as immortality. However, Alice’s is achieved by Age Magic while as Celica’s is unknown. Also unlike Celica, Alice has no amnesia. Also, Alice is not considered a hero like how Celica is. *Among the Warmages, Alice is the only one that can battle against Irminsul with a realistic chance of victory in one-on-one combat. (Author’s Notes: While Irminsul is technically stronger Alice could defeat Irminsul, albeit this would have to be done by strategy as well as with overwhelming destructive attacks. However, their Magic Power and skills are so close they including themselves see each other as equals.) *Alice if from a place in the real world would be from America. However, she would be of Italian and Irish descent and would be from New York City. She would be a fashion designer and would be extremely successful. *She as well as the strongest female among the Warmages. She is also the most beautiful something that has caused a bit of rivalry with Phoebe and Colette. *While Alice has many similarities to Irene Belserion, in particular her variation Magic of Enchantment. She is more based around her Destruction Magic. Her Destruction Magic is what her main repertoire of spells is used. Incantation Magic is used for more complex battles and unique situations. Category:Female Category:Immortal Category:Caster Mage Category:Gemma Empire Category:Nine Warmages